The Prank
by celtickat
Summary: A bored team play a prank on one of their own and all goes horribly wrong.  This starts off a bit out of character, but only in chapter 1 to kick things off.  All chapters now published, if anyone wants a sequel just shout :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fic for NCIS, all reviews and comments welcome. Also I'm Scottish, I've tried to use Americanisms throughout but if I've missed any please let me know and I'll correct!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Thursday afternoon**

The team had had little to do for the last week and were thoroughly sick of paperwork. Gibbs had taken a rare few days off. Tony looked up with a glint in his eye and a thoughtful look. Ziva caught his expression and muttered "I don't like the look of that look"

"what look?" McGee

"Tony has his 'I've just thought of something' look"

Tony stood and grinned at both of them "Come on probies, we need Abby for this one"

Abby jumped for joy when the three agents came into the lab. "we got a case?" she asked hopefully.

"nope, I have something better than a case" Tony was grinning widely and clearly couldn't keep his plan to himself any longer.

Abby clapped her hands in glee "do tell oh master of the prank"

"Well I was thinking that Palmer has gotten off lightly since he joined and I think it's about time we rectified that"

He went on, elaborating his idea and turning it into a workable plan.

Ziva nodded with approval, and Abby couldn't contain her excitement, running round the lab lifting things they might need.

McGee was hesitant "When Gibbs finds out, he will not be happy"

"how will he ever find out? What could possibly go wrong?" Tony walked over to McGee "Come on probie, you can't be a pussy your whole life"

The others joined in with calls of "You know you want to Timmy" and "Come on McGee"

Sighing, knowing he had no way out, McGee nodded "ok, I'm in"

**Thursday Evening**

Abby spent the evening making sure her apartment was just right, checking over and over that everything was in place, eventually satisfied she went to bed smiling.

**Friday Morning **

Palmer was in the autopsy room with Ducky going over some old case notes – it had been a slow week for them too.

Abby came bounding in as effervescent as always "hey Ducky, hey Jimmy"

"hey"

"Hello yourself young Abigail" were the replies

"Jimmy, there are a few of us meeting at my place tonight, wanna come?"

"Uh….sure, what time?"

"straight after work, I'll come get you when I'm ready to go"

"cool, see you later"

As she bounded out again Ducky turned a smile in Palmers direction "I told you that eventually they would accept you"

"you did Dr Mallard, you did" Jimmy agreed smiling himself.

Abby raced up to the bull pen, "it's all set, he agreed to come without even a flicker of hesitation"

Ziva and Tony both looked delighted, McGee tried to join in but he was filled with a sense of foreboding.

**Late Friday Afternoon / Evening**

When they were sure they had stayed late enough to avoid any surprise visits from Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim left the office and went to Abby's place stopping only to stock up on alcohol and snacks.

When they were in place, Tony called Abby to let her know the fun could begin.

She waited another 15 mins before putting on her coat and collecting Palmer.

Abby gibbered nonsense the whole way back to her apartment, Jimmy half listened, a bemused look on his face as he gave trying to get a word in.

When the reached the apartment, Abby opened the door and ushered palmer in before her, then she slipped in and locked the door.

Palmer was standing facing Tony and Ziva. "Hey guys" he waved.

Tony and Ziva both grinned and Abby pushed him further into the room, standing behind him the whole time.

Suddenly Abby grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back quickly snapping the handcuffs closed.

"What?" Palmer looked around at the others with genuine fear in his eys bur before he could say more, Tony and Ziva stepped forward and tied both a blindfold and a gag around his face.

Tim sat still, a stricken look on his face, "McGee! Grab his legs!" Tony yelled.

Shaking his head Tim reluctantly got up and caught hold of palmers kicking feet. Ziva snapped another set of hand cuffs around his ankles. Tony and McGee lifted him and laid him in the coffin. Abby gently closed the lid on a struggling Palmer.

They all sat watching the coffin and the clock above it, the sounds of Palmer's struggle were more than McGee could take and he left the room.

Palmer fell silent with 3 mins left on the clock. As soon as the buzzer went McGee sprinted back into the room, pulled open the lid and ripped off the blindfold and gag. He became very still for a second before screaming "Call an ambulance!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The four friends sat in a shocked silence in a family room at the hospital. McGee had just gotten off the phone to Ducky who was coming in.

Without looking up he asked "Who wants to call Gibbs?"

No-one replied which didn't surprise him. He stayed silent, turning the cell phone over and over in his hands.

Abby started to cry softly, Ziva put an arm round her in a half hearted attempted to comfort her.

They were still in this position when Ducky came through the door. "Well this is fine mess you're in isn't it?"

Abby started to cry harder "Ducky…"

"Not now Abigail, you can explain everything to Gibbs when he gets here"

"Gibbs doesn't know" Tony mumbled

"Oh yes he does, I called him as soon as I spoke with the doctors, he should be here in about 15 mins"

"15 mins left to live" McGee stated and dropped his head into his hands.

Gibbs walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him. "Boss.." Tony started to speak but was silenced by a glare from his boss.

"You four, on your feet" Gibbs voice was dangerously quiet and all three of the agents jumped up, Abby a second behind them. None of them could force themselves to look at him.

"You tied him up, gagged him and put him a coffin?" Gibbs had kept voice low with an effort but when no-one responded, he snapped and thundered "ANSWER ME"

All of his team shifted uncomfortably finally Tony spoke "Boss, it was just a prank, it was supposed to be fun"

"How many cases have we worked that started out as 'just a prank' DiNozzo?" Gibbs struggled to get his voice back to an almost normal level and continued "For something that was supposed to be 'fun' I don't see many people laughing, and what is less funny is the charges you'll all face if Palmer dies"

At that bombshell every head in the room snapped up and 4 pairs of eyes stared at him in shock and fear.

"Get out of my sight and I want all of you in the office at 7am tomorrow morning, don't even think about being late"

None of them had wanted to be alone and they had all ended up in McGee's apartment. McGee was pacing and trying to keep his breathing under control.

Ziva, who hadn't said anything until this point said dryly "This is a bad situation"

McGee gave a strangled sound paced faster.

None of them got any sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Early the next morning four very tired and scared people assembled in the bull pen well before 7am.

Gibbs kept them waiting till 7.20am before making an appearance. He sat behind his desk, and glared at them, one after the other. "Do any of you have anything to say?" his question was met by an uncomfortable silence. "no? not even you DiNozzo?"

Tony risked a glance at his bosses face, but just as quickly dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"What you did was stupid, irresponsible, childish and downright cruel, I am ashamed of everyone of you" Gibbs had chosen his words carefully and deliberately kept from yelling, knowing it would have more impact.

Abby couldn't hold it in any longer a sob escaped "You brought this on yourself and you're going to have to live with the consequences of that. Now I want a statement from each of you, detailing exactly what happened from the moment you thought up this idea"

When no-one moved he bellowed "NOW!"

The four flinched as one and they all moved off to their various work stations.

Several hours later, Gibbs finished reading the last of four very similar statements. He dropped it on top of the others and shook his head in disbelief.

"Go home, except you" pointing at Abby "your apartment is off limits and sealed till we know whether or not it is a crime scene"

Abby shuddered at his words, but Gibbs let no sympathy into his voice when he told Ziva to take her home with her.

"Do not attempt to go to the hospital, call the hospital or in any other way contact Mr Palmer. Is this clear?"

Barely perceptible nodding heads were his only response.

"If you see me before your shift starts on Monday morning, be very very worried, now get the hell out my sight"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Monday morning saw the team in the bull pen nervously waiting on Gibbs. Abby was in her lab running some tests for another team.

Gibbs strolled in and sat at his desk without looking at anyone, after a few minutes he looked up "Have you no work to do?" The immediately got busy.

More minutes passed in painful silence, finally McGee spoke "uh, boss?, have you any news on Jimmy?"

Ziva and Tony stopped what they were doing and looked up, Gibbs continued reading and answered bluntly "Nope"

Down in the lab, Abby was waiting on her machines to work their magic, there was no music on, no Caff Pow container in her hand and she looked utterly miserable. When she couldn't stand the silence anymore she left the lab and went down to Autopsy.

Hovering by the door, she debated on whether this was a good idea or not, before she could make up her mind, Ducky spotted her and came over.

"Abigail, come in dear, you look dreadful"

Abby walked slowly into the room and sat on the stool Ducky pulled out for her.

"How can you be nice to me?"

"I think you have enough on your plate without my anger adding to it"

"but I deserve it Ducky, I mean, it was Tony's idea but I went along with it, I provided all the….things, you should all be mad at me forever"

Ducky stayed silent, guessing that Abby needed to talk.

"I never meant for him to get hurt Ducky, we've all done it, even Timmy, I know it's scary at first but…." She left the sentence hanging.

"have you heard anything from the hospital?" she asked when she had her breathing under control

"you know I can't tell you that" Ducky chided softly "where are you staying?" he asked.

"with Ziva, she's being very nice about it, but it doesn't feel right"

"where would you normally stay if you weren't in your own apartment?"

Abby looked up with a stricken look "With Gibbs" she whispered and dissolved into tears.

Tuesday morning was passing in much the same way as Monday had gone, a tense silence with everyone jumping every time a phone rang.

Every time one of the team tried to break the silence Gibbs would cut them off with a terse "is what you are about to say directly related to the cold case you are reviewing?" as the answer to that was invariably 'no' the silence grew.

Ziva stood up "Gibbs" before Gibbs could trot out his line she continued "no it is not but I will say it any way"

With everyone looking at her she went on "I am worried about Abby, we" she indicated Tony and McGee with her a sweep of her arm "are used to your angry ways, she is not, she is not taking this well, I think you should go and see her"

"Are you saying that she didn't know what was going on in her own apartment, that she wasn't fully involved in your 'prank'?" Gibbs voice was like ice

"no, I am not saying that at all" Ziva responded angrily

"then Abby will just have to live with my 'angry ways' like the rest of you. Now get back to work"

Ziva sat down, catching Tony's eye and getting a "at least you tried" look.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Late Thursday Gibbs gave the call the team had been half hoping for and half dreading "Gear up!"

The car ride was silent and tense, the crime scene worked in the same manner.

It looked like a straightforward suicide but they all knew they had to go through the correct procedures.

There was some awkwardness when Ducky arrived alone to collect the body. Both McGee and Tony offered to assist but were both waved away.

When they arrived back at the naval base, the team stacked the evidence boxes on the edge of Ziva's desk. Gibbs glanced at then yelled "McGee! Why is this evidence here? Get it to the lab"

Sharing a look with Tony, he lifted the boxes and headed down.

"Abby?" he called when he stepped out of the elevator. The lab looked deserted, dark and silent. He went in and placed the boxes down on the desk. He spotted movement in the corner, Abby was huddled in the corner. He rushed over

"Abs?" He sat down beside her and gathered her into his arms.

"Timmy, what have we done?" she whispered and leaned into him

They sat like that for a long time, eventually, reluctantly McGee moved away.

"I gotta get back, Gibbs…."

She pulled herself together slightly and stood up "What have you got for me?"

Together they went through the evidence then McGee left her to get on with what she did best.

McGee took the stairs, needing the time to marshal his courage, when he was as ready as he would ever be he went back to the bull pen.

"get lost did you McGee?"

"uh, no boss, just, uh, boss, have you seen Abby since, since…"

"Since what McGee? Since the night I was called to the hospital when you locked your friend in a coffin? No, I haven't" Gibbs tone was harsh and his gaze was like steel.

McGee said nothing and went to his desk, lifting the file he needed to update.

"Boss?" Tony spoke softly

"What DiNozzo? Are you going to tell me I need to see Abby too?" Gibbs snapped.

Tony looked at him for a few seconds "no, I was going to say, the security tapes don't show anyone entering the building without also leaving until Corporal Jeffrey. We need the forensics to back it up, but I'm not getting any hinky feeling with this one. For what it's worth though, yes, I think you should go see her"

"Why? Why is everyone so concerned with Abby? You're all equal in this"

"That's just it, we're not all equal. The three of us are up here together and with you, for all that you're mad as hell with us, you're still here, we can at least pretend everything will be ok. Abby is down in the lab on her own all day and all night. Why are you more mad at her than at us?" Tony was almost yelling, breathing heavily. Other agents and analysts were giving him curious glances across the floor.

"All night? I thought I told you to take her home?" Gibbs directed this comment at Ziva.

"Yes, you did, and she did come but then she said it was wrong that she was comfortable and she left to come here"

"you didn't stop her?"

"I did not know I supposed to keep her prisoner"

Ziva was spared any further questioning by Gibbs phone ringing "Gibbs" he answered

After only a few seconds he hung up without saying another word.

"Evidence is ready" he told the team

They all looked at him. "Go see if it matches your theory"

Tony met Gibbs eyes and they stared angrily at each other, as the seconds ticked by. Tony broke away first with an angry slam of his hand on his desk. He turned and ran down the stairs to the lab.

The results did match their theory that it was a suicide. Tony reported this to Gibbs who told them to do the paperwork before leaving, he would check it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Gibbs went home in a foul mood, too angry to do anything other than sit and brood in his basement. Tony's comment was wedged inside his head, why was he punishing Abby more than the others. It wasn't a question he was prepared to contemplate just yet.

In the office, his report written, McGee stood "I'm going to get Abby, I'm not going to let her spend another minute alone"

"with you there probie" Tony stood and stretched "you coming Zeeee-va?"

"of course"

They went down to the lab which was shut down and locked up.

"where will she have gone?" Ziva asked slowly

McGee looked sick "you don't think she'll do do anything, you know, stupid?"

Tony suddenly panicked and started sprinting down the hallway, crashing into Ducky who was just leaving.

"Anthony! Where is the fire?"

"Ducky, Abby is gone, she's been really down since Palmer…. since Palmer….you know" Tony faltered as he was forced to remember the one thing in his life he truly regretted.

Ducky stared at him for a long moment. "I'll call Jethro, I think I know where she will go and she him more than she needs you three"

"Ducky, I hope you're right, I'm not going to let anymore of my friends down. We'll all be at my place, call if you need us" Tony sounded like he was at breaking point, defeated and deflated.

Ducky waited till he was sure they were out of earshot before he called Gibbs.

"Gibbs" the phone was answered on the first ring.

"Jethro, Abby has gone missing, I think she might be on her way to you"

"hang on a minute Ducky" Gibbs cocked his head and listened intently for a few seconds

"yep, she's here, I can hear her upstairs"

"Jethro, we put a stop to this, tomorrow"

Gibbs hung up rather than reply.

Ducky thought for a moment before calling Tony to let them know Abby was safe.

Gibbs stayed in his basement, sanding a piece of wood.

Eventually the door to his basement opened quietly.

He glanced up, Abby was sitting on the top step watching him.

Neither of them spoke, Gibbs carried on sanding.

10 mins later he put down the sandpaper and made for the stairs, Abby didn't move.

Gibbs got his first sight of her since the morning after the prank, and it nearly floored him, she looked terrible, tired, pale, drawn and utterly miserable.

After taking in the way she looked, he tightened his resolve and stepped past her "you need to eat" was all he said.

Wordlessly Abby followed him into the kitchen.

Gibbs looked around and decided on scrambled eggs.

Abby sat at the table with her head in her hands until Gibbs put the plate in front of her.

She picked up the fork and toyed with the food.

"Eat, Abs" Gibbs voice was gentle.

Abby pushed the plate away and looked Gibbs straight in the eye "I need you to lie to me Gibbs, I need you to tell me you still love me and that everything will be ok"

Gibbs resolve crumbled, he pulled his chair next to Abby and pulled her towards him "I still love you and I promise everything will be ok and I am not lying"

Tears fell silently down Abby's face, she seemed to have no energy left for sobbing. They sat like that for a long time, until Gibbs realised she had fallen asleep. Moving carefully so as not to wake her, he carried her gently into the guest bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The drive into the office the next day was uncomfortable for everyone, Abby went in with Gibbs, sitting listlessly in the passenger seat making no effort at conversation.

Tony, McGee and Ziva went in together, also in silence. As they walked in the door Ziva muttered "this time last week"

"yeah, Ziva, I think we all know that" Tony's reply was more tense than he wanted it to be but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

Gibbs and Abby came in a few minutes later, Gibbs taking Abby up to the bullpen with him "You're coming with me for now Abby" he said guiding her in front of him.

When Gibbs saw the others already in he walked away from the desks dialling on his cell.

He came back a few minutes later, and sat at his desk ignoring everyone, flicking through the teams reports.

With Abby being with them, the team knew something was up and they sat in a tense silence waiting, they just wished they knew what they were waiting for.

Half an hour later Gibbs phone rang he listened without speaking and hung up. Looking up at his assembled team, he said "let's go"

"Go where?" asked Ziva

"Autopsy, something there you need to see"

McGee turned green, "oh god, Palmer died and you're going to make us watch the autopsy" he promptly threw up in the trash can.

Tony and Ziva looked at each uneasily, Abby didn't react at all.

Gibbs indicated that they should precede him into the elevator. They bunched together as if trying to merge into one.

They walked as slowly as possible into autopsy, everyone of them looking at the floor.

Their heads shot up as one when a very cheery Palmer called out "hey guys!"

There was a stunned silence before Abby launched herself at him saying "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. The others were only slightly behind her.

McGee was the first to step away "but we thought, I mean Gibbs said…"

"What McGee is trying to ask is what happened to you? You look…well…good" said Tony

Palmer had the grace to look embarrassed "I hyperventilated in the coffin and passed out, I was discharged an hour after we got to the hospital"

"So where have you been all week?"

"I was under strict instructions from Gibbs, to take the week off and not to contact any of you under any circumstances"

"Gibbs?" Tony turned to his boss, realisation dawning on his face "you mean this whole last week has been _a prank_?"

Gibbs winked and smiled.

THE END


End file.
